The Newcomer
by acevilla
Summary: A new girl shows up in everyone's lives...and she's not AT ALL what anyone expects. In fact...she may the one everyone's been searching for...even Lord Voldemort. (May be slow at first, but please read on!)
1. The Trip

Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: All of the HP books  
Shipper: Harry/Jen; Draco/Jen; Ron/Hermione; Draco/Hermione  
Summary: A new girl shows up in everyone's lives…and she's not at _all_ what anyone expects. In fact, she might be the one everyone is has looking for, even Lord Voldemort…

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's. The only people I own are Jennifer Cruz and Dustin Lewis!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Right then, everyone ready?" Arthur Weasley said as he turned around to face the witches and wizards surrounding him. Staring blankly back at him were his wife, Molly, his sons, Fred, George, and Ron, his daughter, Ginny, and Harry and Hermione as well. They were standing in front of giant muggle amusement park called, 'Universal Studios'.   
  
"Um, dad...are you sure about this? I mean, us wizards...we're not supposed to be meddling with the muggles or their world." Fred asked.  
  
"Fred, everything will be all right. We have Harry here with us now, and he'll make sure that we don't make fools of ourselves. He can handle them muggles by himself, now can't ya mate?" Arthur turned to Harry.  
  
Harry felt all eyes turn on him. He slightly smiled and nodded his head. He was actually beaming with happiness inside of him. For the past two in half months, he had been sitting at home with the Dursleys. Finally, he received an owl from Ron asking him if he would spend the night with the Weasley family and Hermione. Of course, knowing that they shouldn't mess with wizards, yet with much regret, the Dursleys allowed Harry to go.  
  
Harry was overly excited to be spending the night with two of his best friends. But he has no idea that Mr. Weasley had decided to take a tour of the muggle world.  
  
"We must buy something here, as a souvenir, for Patrick." Arthur started. "I'm just happy we have a friend like him. It isn't every day a wizard gets to travel to France for the holiday! And to think, he allowed us to travel by Floo Powder to his fireplace so we could have a holiday in the muggle world as well. It's a shame he couldn't come with us today...anyway, right then. Off you go Harry, pay for us with these...green papers." He pushed Harry toward the ticket booth.  
  
After Harry paid for the group, they entered the 'magical' studio of muggles. Enjoying every minute of it, Harry, Ron, and Hermione began pointing to amusing muggles artifacts.  
  
"Blimey, look at that Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "It looks like a giant, steel, silver world!" Harry looked as a rotating model of the earth, with a sign around it stating, "Universal Studios" went around as well.   
  
"Bloody Hell, do people REALLY live in there?" George asked.  
  
"No, no, no..."Harry shook his head.   
  
"Oh, picture! We must take a picture!" Molly Weasley gestured as she lightly pushed her family and two guests in the front of the giant world. Smiling, and with a click of the camera, they headed deeper into park.

  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Oh, oh, and did you see when that giant fish popped out of the water? Even though it seemed burnt to a crisp?!?! Bloody hell, I also whipped out my wand!" Ron exclaimed, as they stood on the line for a stage performance.  
  
"First of all, it would be extremely stupid of you if you took out your wand, Ron. Once again, you aren't even the SLIGHTEST bit concerned of revealed our world!" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I am, too!" Ron defended himself, slightly growing red in the ears.  
  
"And second of all! That giant fish you call it? Well, anyone smart enough would know that they are called sharks. That ride, "Jaws" was quite entertaining!" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, Hermione! Sharks, Darks, whatever they're called...I don't care. I'm sorry I don't spend my face buried in books every single bloody day of my life. " Ron shot back.  
  
"Well, it would be nice if you actually DID study. How many O.W.L.s did you receive? And how many did I receive?" Hermione started.  
  
"Listen you..."Ron began, glaring at Hermione in the face. Hermione glared right back, fists clenching.  
  
"Earthquake!" Harry exclaimed, hoping to gather their attention. Luckily it worked. Both Ron and Hermione turned towards Harry.  
  
"Say again, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"Earthquake! How brilliant was THAT ride!?! When I saw the fire spouting out everywhere, I could've sworn that someone cast the spell Incendio!" Harry said. Luckily, Hermione and Ron started to chat about that ride as well, rarely getting along well.  
  
"Right, and Twister! Twister was amazing. When I saw wind blowing everywhere, it reminded me exactly of the charm Aquilonis! Wicked, I tell you!" Ron smiled.  
  
Right you are, Ron! That was exciting!" Hermione agreed. In the back of his mind, Harry smiled at the thought of his two best friends, who were only fighting a moment ago, were getting along great now.  
  
"Hurry you three, the show's about to start!" Ginny said, waving for them to get closer. Harry, Ron, and Hermione jogged into a small arena and found the row of Weasleys all the way in the front. Running over, the each sat down and looked to the front where the floor stage was. In the middle was a medium sized, brown wooden square, which greatly resembled a muggle dance floor. On either of the floor were two large square trampolines surrounded by blue padding. Behind the floor was another trampoline; only this kind was stretchy, skinny, and long, having a rectangular shape to it. The arena was white, and brightly lit, having white curtains as well to conceal the off stage portion of the place.   
  
"What are we actually watching, Harry? " Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I don't really know. I think it has something to do with muggles entertaining us in an unusual way. It's not like a theatrical play or anything. I think it has something to do with a type of dance called 'break dancing'...and another thing called 'raving' with sticks that glow. And a lot of gymnastics as well. You know, flips and junk. It's a group called the 'National French Dance Squad'. They're putting on a show for us." He said.  
  
"Ohhh..." Ron nodded his head as the lights began to dim. All of a sudden, the arena was filled with darkness. Then, thunder began to fill the room and streaks of what looked like lightning tore across.   
  
"YOU THINK YOU KNOW..." a deep voice boomed out at them. "...BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA! HIT IT!"  
  
All of a sudden, the lightning stopped and dim lights began to appear around the trampolines and dance floor. As an up-beat song began to play, people glowing in the dark started to stream into the arena. Some began to jump on the trampoline and perform all sorts of flips and back handsprings. Others started doing a choreographed dance on the square floor. In the blink of an eye, more started to do cartwheels and handsprings down the aisles as others began streaming out from backstage and onto the thin trampoline on glow-in-the dark mini pogo sticks, which were strapped to they're feet. As Harry could hear Ron mumble 'wicked' under his breath, he looked up to see people flipping above them, seeming to be connected to invisible bungee cords attached to the ceiling.   
  
As a new hip-hop song began fading into the music, the up- beat song faded away. When this new song began, the people on trampolines and hanging from the ceiling took out orange, green, and blue colored glowing sticks attached to ropes that could not be seen. Many people on the dance floor took out the 'raving ropes' as well. Only one did not. This specific one began running backwards in a circle. All of a sudden, the person got down on the ground and started to perform moves that Harry believed were called 'break-dancing moves'. As all the performers in the arena began spinning the raving ropes together in a synchronized fashion, the solo person began to spin on their head.  
  
"Blimey, will you look at that!" Harry heard Arthur say. The song started to sound a siren as the performers whipped they're ropes faster and faster and the solo dancer began spinning faster and faster. In a snap, the siren shut off and the lights sprung on. All the performers stopped they're ropes and posed around them as the one single dancer kept spinning. Harry could now see the dancer. The girl had glow-in-the dark sneakers, big baggy pants, and a tight tank top. On her head was a glow-in-the-dark bandana, which helped her spin on her head. Her black hair was dressed in pigtails as they spun around in a circle as well. Finally, the girl stopped and did a quick tumble, posing at the end as the last beat of the song was heard.  
  
Astonished, Harry knew that he, as well as the rest of the group was staring at the young, Asian-looking girl who had just spun on her head in what seemed like forever. A man came from behind back stage with a microphone as Harry joined in with the rest of the crowd in giving applauses and clapping.   
  
"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, the 'National French Dancing Squad!'" the man said, as whistles and screams burst throughout the arena. Harry watched as one of the performers standing next to the man walked over and took the microphone from him.  
  
"If I could have your attention, please." A spiky haired, young man said in the microphone. "This performance you have all just seen happens to be the final performance of out little break-dancer...." Harry's eyes dropped from the man to the break-dancing girl and saw the performers around her give her little hugs.   
  
"Jen is definitely one of the greatest people anyone could ever work with, and we sure will miss her. Starting in two weeks, she'll be going to school in England, and we'll be missing her dearly. These roses..." he said, as a person from backstage came out with a bouquet of roses, "are for her. She has blessed us dearly with her amazing skills and talents. We love you Jen, and we'll miss you."   
  
At that note, everyone in the arena started to clap for her as she took a final bow.  
  
"One thing is for sure...that girl is quite attractive." Fred said.  
  
"Blimey, just attractive? She's gorgeous!" George concluded. Harry shot a look back at the girl who had tears starting to well in her eyes, yet a big smile on her face. He knew it as well: the girl was sincerely beautiful. Her big brown eyes lit up her face, and her smile was amazing. He was still staring at her when he felt Ron push him a bit.  
  
"Wow Harry, did you see that performance? It was brilliant! Purely genius!" Ron exclaimed. But all Harry could do was nod, as his stare could not be taken from the young girl.  
  
The performers started walking toward the audience as the girl placed the roses on the trampoline.   
  
"The 'National French Dance Squad' will be answering any questions you have, signing autographs, and if you feel generous, will accept any tips you would like to give them! Thank you, and enjoy your time here at Universal Studios!"  
  
Harry saw as the girl started to walk toward the audience, shaking hands with a couple of muggles and signing autographs. He didn't even notice that Fred and George were trying to plead and beg with they're father to stay away from the girl.  
  
"I just want to ask her something!' Arthur insisted.  
  
"No, dad! You're going to say something stupid! Something that reveal us!" Fred shook his head. However, Arthur tore from his sons' grasps and managed to catch the girl before she headed up the aisle. Soon enough, Fred and George started to follow, as well as Molly and Ginny. The trio soon found themselves face-to-face with that amazing, intriguing girl.  
  
"You were simply amazing. Bravo, I must say girl! Brilliant you were!" Harry could hear Arthur telling the girl. Fred and George's faces began to redden as the girl started to say 'Thank You' over and over again.  
  
"So that thing you did...the spinning on your head...was that hard?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Well..." the girl began.  
  
"Dad, please, leave the poor girl alone!" Ginny begged.  
  
"No! Really, I love answering questions! Name's Jen. And to answer you're question, at first it was hard. But, as they always say, practice makes perfect. I started break-dancing when I was eight. I just turned 16 at the end of July, so you can imagine what eight years of practice could do!" she girl said nobly.  
  
"Amazing!" was all Arthur could say. But before he could answer another question, Jen was tapped on the shoulder and asked to take a picture with a muggle family.  
  
"Excuse me." Jen said, politely.  
  
"Right then, nice talking to you." Arthur waved as the girl nodded to him. As she began to sign autographs, the Weasley family with Hermione and Harry started to head up the aisle toward exits.   
  
"She seemed very nice." Ron said to Harry and Hermione. Harry nodded in agreement as they were a few feet away from getting out of the aisle.   
  
Yet, before they could, Harry heard Jen yell, "Hey, wait! Potts, Grange, Weasel...hold on!"  
  
Harry's heart stopped. "_Did she just say...how does she know our names...wait...._   
At first, Harry thought he was dreaming, but looked to Ron and Hermione. They too had wide eyes and slowly began to turn around. In fact, everyone in the wizarding group did. But Harry's breathing started to quicken as he saw the pretty girl start to advance toward they're group.

__________________________________________________________________-  
  
Does the girl REALLY know the wizarding group? Continue to find out! (I've had to write this comment because many people give up reading my story when they ASSUME she knows them and is a typical Mary Sue.) Yet, does she know them? Hm, find out!

Well, that's all I have for right now! Please, anyone with comments, criticisms (helpful at that), and ideas.... please let me know! I hope you liked it! I know it's a bit slow right now, but I guarantee it will get better, I promise! Just please, review my story! Please, please, please REVIEW MY STORY!


	2. The Bathroom Run

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…I promise! Except for Miss Cruz herself!

To Aedre: I know, but believe me, SHE'S FAR FROM a normal Mary Sue. Please, read on! 

Chapter 2   
  
"Merlin's beard, she's heading right toward us!" Fred whispered to George.  
  
"Mate, how do I look?" George asked his twin, brushing his shoulders off.  
  
"Bloody hell, you BOTH look like morons. Now will you hush up?" Ron whispered violently, as the girl was no more than a couple of feet next to them. However, just as Hermione was going to reply a 'Yes?' to her calling, the girl walked right by the wizarding group and instead, walked up to three boys.  
  
"You guys came! I can't believe it!" the girl cried out, giving hugs to them. "Weasel, what did you do to your hair? It's hot!"   
  
A boy with brown hair and blond tips ran his fingers through it. "Oh, this? I decided to give it a little something. I started to get bored!" The four of them laughed. Harry and his group started to move back toward the door.   
  
"That was close." Harry could hear Ron whisper to Hermione.  
  
"I agree. It's not everyday you hear 'Potts, Grange, Weasel' in the same sentence and it NOT be us!" Hermione nodded.  
  
Harry walked by the group of four with his head down. Before he fully passed the girl, he looked up. The girl's eyes moved from the boy she was talking with to Harry. And before he stepped out of the arena, Harry saw her wink at him. He smiled and left with his two friends, talking excitedly once again about the show they just witnessed.  
****************************************************************  
  
"Oh, and then, out of no where, you see it roaring and screaming again!" Ron yelled. The whole group was moving around the park again, trying to find a ride they haven't yet gone on. They had just exited the ride called, 'King Kong' and Ron, Hermione, and Harry began talking about it at once. Their tour of the muggle world was soon coming to a close, and they had only about a half an hour before they would depart.  
  
"Daddy! I have to use the bathroom!" Ginny began to tug on her father's shirt.  
  
"Very well, then. Um..." Arthur started to look around. "There, straight ahead...go on!" He pointed.  
  
"I'll come!" Hermione jogged after Ginny as they strode off to the bathroom together. Less and less people began to fill the park as the muggles were starting to go to their homes. As they neared the entrance of the bathroom, they could hear a voice yelling.  
  
"Hey, is anyone in here? Can you help me?" the voice said.  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and began to slow down their walk. Being very cautious, the two girls weren't sure whether or not muggles were supposed to be in need of help in a bathroom.  
  
"I can't believe it. Of all the bathrooms where they are no people...it hasta be mine! Anyone there? The door is stuck!" the voice yelled as Hermione and Ginny could hear someone from the second stall try and push the swinging door.  
  
Hermione and Ginny had finally entered the bathroom fully. Hermione turned to Ginny and put her finger to her lips, signaling to be quiet. They started to tip-toe their way toward the stall.  
  
"Man-oh-man...if Dustin ever found out I did this...oh well." the voice said. All of a sudden, Hermione and Ginny heard a book bag zipper open. Although they couldn't really see the item, the two girls saw a hand reach down to the book bag that was on the floor inside the stall and pull out something.   
  
"Alohomora!" the voice yelled, and the door swung open. "Hah, they you go!" the girl put back whatever it was she took out of her book bag and, zippering it up, walked out of the stall. Hermione and Ginny looked with astonishment as they saw the break-dancing girl, Jen, walk out with the book bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Whoa! I didn't know there were people in here!" Jen said, jumping at the sight of them.   
  
"Well.... we just got in here." Hermione said back, defensively.  
  
"And you didn't hear me yelling at the top of my lungs for help?" Jen asked them.  
  
"No." Hermione said, matter-of-factly, with Ginny shaking her head.  
  
"Well, whatever." The girl shrugged. She walked over to the sink and began washing her hands. After drying them, she turned toward the two girls, realizing that they had been watching her the whole time.  
  
"What?" the girl's eyes narrowed down.  
  
"What did you say to open that stall door?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I...have no idea what you're talking about." the girl said.  
  
"Oh, I think you do." Hermione said, walking to block the exit door. Jen's eyes glared at Hermione and she looked over her shoulder to see Ginny staring at her as well.  
  
"Listen, back off." the girl said through gritted teeth. "I didn't say anything. All I did was kick the door, and I got out."  
  
"Like hell you did!' Hermione yelled back. Ginny jumped at the outburst as the girl's eyes widened at the rude comment. "We saw you. You opened your bag and took something out. The next second, you say 'Alohomora', and the door just swings open!"  
  
"Wait a second! You just said that you had just arrived when I left the stall! Now you're telling me that you saw everything that just happened. You little liar, you were spying on me! What, you think it's funny to see someone locked up in a stall, trying to get out?" The girl screamed back.  
  
"No..." Hermione's voice lowered, realizing that she was wrong as well.  
  
"Look, I don't have time for this. Get out of my way." Jen started to move by, but Hermione walked into her path again.  
  
"Listen you! I don't dislike anyone, but you're coming so close to being the first person I do." Jen said.  
  
"Why did you say 'Alohomora' then?" Hermione asked. If you have nothing to hide, why won't you tell us?" Jen saw as Ginny came from behind and walk next to Hermione, her arms folded.  
  
"Oh wow. Hiding something? You think I'm HIDING something? What IS there to hide? You want to know the truth? All right. Look. Let's say you want to open...a door. Okay, you want to open a door, but it's stuck. You're tugging and pulling, but the bloody thing won't budge. So you think you just need more power. What people usually do is, just when they're about to tug the hardest they've ever tugged, they say something, to give themselves 'power'. It's fake strength, really. So say I try and open the door, and say, "Come..." I tighten my grasp on the doorknob..."ON!" and then I pull. It opens, all thanks to a little fake power. So I say 'Alohomora'. And it seems that every time I say that certain word, whatever I want to open, does. So THAT's what happened, if you MUST know. It's all fake power!" The girl explained.  
  
Hermione's look of accusation started to soften a bit. She wanted to ask her if she was a witch. She really did. But what if she wasn't? She would be dangerously revealing their world. But what if she was? What was SHE doing performing with a muggle group? And the girl looked around their age as well...how come Hermione didn't see her at Hogwarts? A million questions ran through her head, but nothing she said.  
  
"What did you pull out of your book bag?" Ginny asked quietly. Hermione looked at Ginny. Good question!  
  
"Oh, goodness! What IS this? 21 questions? You're like the police or something! It was my wallet, okay? I put BACK my wallet!" the girl yelled.  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione, defeated. "Now, move! You girls are scaring me." Jen said. Ginny moved to the side, but Hermione's eyes were locked on Jen's. Then, she moved to the side. As Jen walked past Hermione, she accidentally hit her shoulder against Hermione's, causing her bag to fall. As the book bag hit the ground, something rolled out. Jen picked up her bag, and started to walk out of the bathroom.  
  
"Wait a second...you dropped your..." Ginny looked down at what she was holding and gasped. "...Wand!"  
  
The girl spun around. Hermione grabbed the wand from Ginny and went to the girl. "And what is THIS?!"  
  
The girl blushed and grabbed the wand from Hermione. "Well, Miss I-Must-Know-Everything, I happen to also be a magician here at Universal Studios, apart from break-dancing and being part of the dance team. It's good pay, all right?" And with that she walked away.  
  
"A magician?" Hermione called after her.   
  
"Yeah. And because of you two, I'm late for my last magical performance at 5:30. So if you'll excuse me, I REALLY hafta go." Jen said. And with that, she ran away.  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked back to the wizarding group.  
  
"There you two are! We thought you fell in or something!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Well, Ron, unlike you, I would KNOW how a muggle toilet works. Falling in sounds like something YOU would do." Hermione shot back. Ron's ears glowed as Harry stifled a laugh.  
  
"Daddy, can we go to the magic show?" Ginny asked. Arthur took out a pamphlet and looked at it back and forth. Then, he turned it upside down and still looked.  
  
"I'm sorry, pumpkin. I'm afraid there is no magician show here." Arthur shrugged.  
  
"What?" Hermione's heard shot toward Arthur. Hermione walked over to a worker who was selling ice cream. "Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of where the magician show is located."  
  
"Magician show? There ain't no magic show here at Universal Studios, hun." The man replied.  
  
Hermione, raged inside, ran up to Ginny. "She lied! There IS no magic show here!" Ginny got up from sitting on the bench, and her and Hermione began running in the direction of where Jen last was seen.  
  
"Now where the bloody hell are those two going?" Ron asked Harry. Soon, however, Ginny and Hermione stopped running, turned around, and walked back to the group, looking dismantled.  
  
"Are you two all right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Daddy, I wanna go home." Ginny said grumpily.  
  
"Actually, it's about that time. All right everyone. I'm sure we all had a good time. I'm a bit tired myself. So how about we go back to Patrick's, and then go back home?" Arthur asked.  
  
"I'm all for it." Fred got up.  
  
"I second that!" George agreed. The group started to leave the park- camera, souvenirs, and all- and began to head toward the car.  
  
"What happened back there?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'll tell you two when we get back at your house, Ron." Hermione said. Fred, George, and Ginny hopped in the back seat of the muggle mini-van they rented and Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat in the middle seat. With Molly in the passenger seat and Arthur driving, they headed towards Patrick's, soon to leave the muggle world behind…

All right, that's all for now. Please review, telling me if you're enjoying my story, or not! Please, people! I beg! I plead: REVIEW! What am I doing bad? What am I doing well? Please, help me out…and REVIEW!  
  



	3. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Jen and Dustin!

Chapter 3   
  
"And then..." Hermione started, but there was a knock on the door. Molly Weasley popped her head in.  
  
"Ronald, when your father gets back from the Ministry of Magic, we'll be eating dinner." She said, and closed the door behind her. It was around 7 in the evening, and they had all just finished traveling by Floo Powder from France back to their quiet house in England. Arthur went to the Ministry of Magic to pick up something, and the rest of them were waiting for him to come home, so they could have their dinner.  
  
"Then what happened?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Then..." Hermione paused for dramatic effect as Ron and Harry leaned in. "She bumped into me, trying to exit the bathroom. Her bag falls to the floor and something rolls out. She didn't know it, so she picked up her book bag and tried to leave. But Ginny picked up the item...and it was...a wand!"  
  
"No way!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yes way! And you want to know what her REASON was for having the wand? She was a magician at Universal Studios!" Hermione concluded.  
  
"Bloody hell, smart girl she is...making that rubbish up on the spot. She's pure talent, I tell you!" Ron said.  
  
"Smart? You mean she's a compulsive liar!" Hermione shot back.  
  
"Did you think that MAYBE, just MAYBE, you AREN'T the smartest witch there is?" Ron defended himself.  
  
"Oh, you little..." Hermione glared.  
  
"So THAT'S why you asked the worker where the magic show was? To see if she was lying?" Harry asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes..." Hermione said, her eyes fixedly on Ron's. All of a sudden, a loud crack was heard and Fred was found himself standing in between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Whoa there! Mum wanted to let you know that dinner's ready. Dad just pulled up." Fred said. And with another loud crack, he apparated downstairs.  
  
"Fred Weasley! Get off your sister! Of all the places to apparate! Can't you just use the stairs, you buffoon?!?" the three upstairs heard Molly scream.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm bloody hungry." Harry said, and he got up and walked toward the door. Hermione and Ron stopped glaring at each other, and walked to the door as well. Then, the three went downstairs.  
***  
  
"Yeah! And then you feel water sprayed at you, acting like the alien's spit! That was brilliant!" Ron added his comment on the 'Alien: Resurrection' ride at Universal Studios. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all sitting at the table, discussing the many rides at the amusement park as Molly kept piling plate after plate of food on the table.   
  
"Hello, everyone!" Arthur Weasley said, walking through the front door. Greetings of 'Hi, dad' and 'Hello, Mr. Weasley' filled the room.  
  
"Finally, we can eat." Fred said, reaching for a leg of the chicken.  
  
"Wait, no! I have a surprise! I brought someone here!" Arthur said. All eyes turned to him as he walked over to the door and opened it fully. Then leaning a little outside, the group could hear him say, "Go on now, come on in!"  
  
From the right side of the door, popped in the doorway, a hooded figure. The person was wearing baggy, gray sweatpants and a large, navy-blue hooded sweatshirt with the hood covering their face. The figure was looking on the ground, and Harry could see black stands of hair appearing from the hood.  
  
"Go on now, girl. Show your face." Arthur Weasley urged. The person started to slowly pick up her head, and she took off her hood.  
  
__________________________________________________________________

Yeah, I know that was a short Chapter. But there are more to come, and they're much longer! Want the next chapter? Then please: REVIEW! I beg for reviewers, and I usually NEVER beg! So please, review my story. Pretty, pretty please!


	4. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for Jen! Chapter 4 

"Merlin's beard..." Harry heard Ron say as Hermione took in a sharp breath.  
  
"You!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Hello..." The Asian-looking girl replied softly. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The beautiful girl that he had only seen several hours ago...the girl that he thought he would NEVER see again, was standing in his presence at that very moment.  
  
"Arthur!" Molly screamed. "You can't be going on, bringing muggles and their sort around here! You just revealed our ENTIRE world to her! Do you UNDERSTAND how much trouble you'll be in with Fudge?!?!"  
  
"But..." Arthur started.  
  
"Wow, dad, I never thought you would do it!" Fred cried out.  
  
"Yeah, Dad. We knew you loved muggles...but no SO MUCH to bring one home!" George replied, giving his twin a high five.  
  
"No..." Arthur tried again.  
  
"You had better explain yourself, Arthur. Or it's YOUR head I'll have!" Molly cried out again.  
  
"Merlin's beard, she IS NOT a muggle!" Arthur finally managed to speak.  
  
"What?" was all Molly found herself saying. Ron's mouth dropped open as Harry's eyes went wide. Ginny found herself looking at Hermione, while Hermione just started to grin. Fred and George glanced at each other.  
  
"It's what I've been trying to say all along! I went to the Ministry of Magic, and was just about to walk out when I bumped into her. She was standing next to a young man and Carl, the security guard, and they were talking. " Arthur was starting to explain.  
  
"And what were you doing at the Ministry of Magic, girl?" Molly eyed her, half with suspicion and half with gentleness.  
  
"Um, well...I'm moving...to England ma'am. I was supposed to meet my friend's friend at the Ministry of Magic, and he was supposed to bring me to my uncle, but he was caught up in something. So I was supposed to sleep there. I didn't want to...I really didn't...and luckily, Mr. Weasley saved me." Jen said.  
  
"Why didn't you want to sleep there?" Molly asked. Jen thought hard, and soon, her memory was brought back to the moment that only took place minutes ago....  
  
_"Now, we must find someone to help us..." a brown-haired, green-eyed, skinny, and tall wizard in his early 40's started to say.  
  
"Slow down, Dustin! I can only walk so fast with my bags!" Jen stated. The two of them found a security guard sitting back in a chair.  
  
"You there, can you help us?" Dustin asked, rather rudely.  
  
"Depends..." the security guard replied, just as nasty.  
  
"This girl needs to find her uncle. Actually, she needs to find Remus Lupin...do you know where he is?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Lupin? Lupin your uncle?" the security guard eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"No, sir. But he's supposed to be taking me to him." Jen replied with a quite voice.  
  
"Well, at least YOU have nice manners!" the security guard said, smiling at Jen.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell! Can you help us, or not?" Dustin cried out.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure where Lupin is, but..." the security guard started, but suddenly was hit lightly in the back of the head with a paper airplane. The security guard picked it up and opened it:  
  
__Jennifer Cruz should be looking for uncle. Cannot make it to take her- got caught up in business...please allow her to sleep on a cot in one of the tightly watched rooms...thank you.  
-Remus Lupin__   
  
"Well, looks like you're gonna hafta stay here for the night!" the security guard said, looking up from the paper.  
  
"Excuse me, what?" Jen demanded.  
  
"Says here: please allow her to sleep on a cot..." the guard started to read. Jen quickly snatched the letter from his hand and began to read it herself. As she placed down the letter, her face filled with panic and fear.  
  
"Dustin...I..." She started. Her lip began to tremble as her breaths turned into shorter ones.  
  
"Don't worry...you CERTAINLY won't be staying here. No matter HOW tight the watching is." Dustin comforted her. He turned back to the security guard. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow her to sleep here."  
  
"And why not?" the security guard asked menacingly.  
  
"Because! Voldemort will try and kill me!" Jen cried in surprise. The security guard drew in a short breath, as Dustin closed his eyes, wishing she hadn't said anything. From the sound of the horrible Dark Lord's name, people began to stare and stop in their tracks. It seemed everyone in the room stopped, where one could only hear the flying of the paper airplanes going in and out of rooms.  
  
"Now, now Jen, don't be irrational..."Dustin begged through gritted teeth.  
  
"Irrational?" Jen yelped. "Argh!" She stormed away and started to walk back and forth. Once Dustin made sure she wasn't going anywhere, he turned back to the security guard to reason with him. After 10 long strides back and forth, Jen walked back to the two men, but only ran right into a tall, red-haired man.  
  
"Pardon me," the man said. He took one look at Jen, looked away, and then took a double-take.  
  
"Jen?" the man asked. Jen turned to see who was trying to talk to her, as well as the security guard and Dustin.  
  
"Hey! You're...you're the guy from Universal!" Jen cried out.  
  
"Yes I am...Weasley, Arthur Weasley." He introduced himself, holding out a hand to shake Jen's. Jen took it, shaking vigorously, as Dustin scanned the man up and down. Arthur turned his attention back to Jen. "You're...you're not a muggle?!"  
Jen shook her head.  
  
"You KNOW this man, Jen?" Dustin asked.  
  
"How you holding up, Arthur?" the security guard asked him kindly.  
  
"I'm fine...and yourself?" Arthur asked, just as nice.  
  
"Well, I was fine, but this guy keeps pushing my patience..." the security guard started.  
  
"What's the problem?" Arthur asked.   
  
"They want me to SLEEP here, Mr. Weasley! To wait for Remus Lupin to take me to my uncle in the morning! I don't want to sleep here! I DON'T" Jen screamed, acting childish in a way.  
  
"Jen..." Dustin shook his head.  
  
"Remus Lupin, did you say?" Arthur asked intently.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Dustin asked, standing in between Jen and Arthur.  
  
"Well, I happen to be good friend with Remus. If you want, Jen could sleep at my house tonight. You can even send an owl to Remus if you like, asking him if it's okay..." Arthur said softly. "But you must promise me one thing..."  
  
"Anything!" Jen said.  
  
"You must explain to me everything on the way home." Arthur replied.  
  
"You got it, Mr. Weasley." Jen nodded.  
  
"Oh, no way buddy! I don't even know you!" Dustin rejected the idea.  
  
"Dustin, you don't know anyone!" Jen said, hotly. "Mr. Weasley has kids around my age, I think, so I'll be fine! I think they're all his...I saw them today, at Universal! There were twins, and a boy who looked a little younger, and a girl who looked a little younger than him...and then two who didn't look related to them...one had black hair, the other had brown hair!"   
  
"Oh, why yes...that would be Hermione and Harry. And those other four, the twins and boy and girl, those are mine. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny they are." Arthur nodded.  
  
"How's your wife doing? " The security guard asked.  
  
"She's doing fine, thank you!" Arthur smiled.  
  
"Your wife, she was there too! Nice looking lady she was!" Jen said.  
  
"Thank you!" Arthur answered.  
  
"See, Dustin! Please, please, let me go home with Mr. Weasley! I'll be fine, I promise! Send an owl to Remus, for proof that Mr. Weasley is an awesome guy, if you won't believe us! I can't stay here, you AND I both know that..." Jen pleaded, with Dustin looking sympathically. _  
  
"And...so what? Did Remus send the owl back? " Molly asked her husband, as he was telling the story to the group.  
  
"Yep...and finally, after much convincing from Remus, Jen, AND Carl, he said she could come home with us. I even had to tell him I was part of the Order with Remus!" Arthur said.  
  
"Oh, Arthur...you didn't..." Molly said.  
  
"It'll be fine Molly, don't worry!" Arthur dismissed it.   
  
"What did she explain to you in the car dad?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, no no...I mustn't say. When she's ready, she'll tell you..." Arthur said, despite the 'Oh, come on's...' and sighs. The group was just about to dig in when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Jen had finally finished taking her shower. All eyes turned to her as she started to slow down her steps. Her black hair with light brown highlights were tied back in two pigtail braids, and she wore a tight white tank top with baggy blue sweatpants.  
  
"Oh, wow..." Harry could hear Fred mumble under his breath. Harry had to agree: the girl was simply beautiful. She smiled as she went toward the group at the table. Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was to meet a girl as pretty and nice as she was. Molly began to get up, but Jen held up a hand.  
  
"No, Mrs. Weasley, I'll be fine. You sit and eat." Jen said quietly.   
  
"Molly, dear...call me Molly!" she pleaded.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley!" he introduced himself. Ron got up and shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Cruz." she said quietly.  
  
"We're Fred and George." one of the twins piped up. Jen turned to the twins who were on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"No, we're George and Fred!" the other protested.  
  
"See, I'm Fred. He's George." One pointed to himself, and then the other.  
  
"No, it's the other way around, you bloke!" the twin on the left exclaimed. The girl just smiled, with a slight look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Oh, pipe down, you two! Honestly! Anyways, I'm Ginny Weasley." the youngest girl on the right of the twins said. Jen nodded to her.  
  
"So, you ARE a witch?" Hermione said accusingly, turning around to see her.  
  
"Yes, I am. Please, forgive me." The girl asked quietly. "I...I couldn't risk exposing our world, you know?"  
  
"Hm, you're absolutely right, Jen. You could learn and thing or two from her, Ron. I'm Hermione Granger." she shook her hand and turned back to Ron, glaring at him. Ron, sitting on her right, stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Well, sit now girl. You must be starving. " Arthur said, pointing to a spot next to the only person Jen had not yet met. She walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"Hello, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." he said quietly. Jen's head snapped in his direction and her eyes narrowed. Then, her stare wandered to the left side of his forehead, where his scar resided. Harry looked down uncomfortably.   
  
_No, not her too!_ Harry thought with sadness. Harry wanted to be treated normally by everyone. Especially Jen! He was tired of people treating him like royalty. Tired of first- years coming up to him and asking for autographs. Tired of people knowing him as 'famous' Harry Potter: The-Boy-Who-Lived. He wanted Jen to treat him like any normal wizard. However, by the looks of it, that wouldn't be happening.  
  
But then, Jen's eyes turned away from his scar and looked back into his eyes. "Very nice to meet you, Harry. Call me Jen." She said, grabbing his hand and shaking it.  
  
Harry's head jerked up and he grew happy at the warm introduction. "Yes, indeed..." Harry smiled back.  
  
"Oh, Harry? Can you pass the margarine?" Jen asked. Harry's head snapped to her with wide-eyes and Hermione and Ron moved to take a look at Jen. Ginny dropped her fork and Fred choked on his chicken. Jen stopped and looked up, noticing everyone looking at her.  
  
"What? Did I do...something wrong?" Jen asked innocently, darting her eyes back and forth and her face filling with fear.  
  
"No!" Harry came to her rescue, reaching over and squeezing her shoulder. "Nothing at all...here you go!" Harry said, throwing glaring glances at everyone else and passing the margarine along. Everyone began to start eating again, with Ginny getting a new fork. It seemed everything was going back to it the way it was, but not before Harry and Jen caught wary glances between Ron and Hermione. Jen looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"Thanks." Harry whispered to Jen. Jen looked at Harry's intent eyes.  
  
"For what?" Jen asked. She had no idea what she had done. Harry thanked her deep inside for what she just did. No one, and he sincerely meant NO ONE ever asked him to pass anything. Even if it were right next to him, someone would reach over him and grab it. It was bad enough being the only baby who survived Lord Voldemort, and now with Sirius' recent death wearing him down, everyone treated him like a god. He was tired of it. He was tired of being famous. He was tired of being used for answers on Voldemort and Cedric, like Cho did. He was tired of being treated like dirt, the way Malfoy did. He was tired of it all. He just wanted to be treated normally. And thanks to Jen, he just felt it for the first time.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Harry replied. Jen smiled and nodded. Harry was beaming inside with happiness, finally feeling how it was like to be normal, even for a moment. And Jen was happy inside as well, finally gaining what she had wanted all along: a friend.

That's all for now! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please, review my story…I beg of you! I need reviewers! I want to know what I'm doing wrong…I want to know what I'm doing right! Please, review my story!  
  



	5. The Better Seeker

Thanks, imadork32489, for your review! I greatly appreciate it! Please, keep going!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

___________________________________________________________

Chapter 5   
  
"So Jen...tell us...how old are you?" Molly Weasley asked, stuffing a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Everyone began to look up at her, and then back to down again, eating and cutting up their food as well.  
  
"Well, ma'am, I'm sixteen...turned sixteen July 31st." She answered, while concentrating on cutting her chicken.  
  
"Really?! That's Harr'sy birthday!" Ron exclaimed, looking at Jen. Jen smiled at Ron, and then, turning her eyes to Harry, smiled at him as well, giving him a wink. Harry, his heart speeding up a little and having trouble swallowing the peas in his mouth, returned the smile.  
  
"Where will you be going to school?" Fred asked, looking down at his chicken, and then up at her before Harry could even manage to say something about having the same birthdays.   
  
"Um...Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." Jen said casually, in a quiet voice. Ron, Fred, and George's head snapped up as Hermione continued eating. Ginny only eyed the girl as Harry choked on a piece of chicken. He started to cough, reaching for a glass of water. Molly stood up so quick to help him, knocking over her chair, as Jen placed her hand on Harry's back and began to rub it.  
  
"Harry, you all right there?" Jen asked sweetly. Harry nodded as he began to drink his water.  
  
_Hogwarts?!?! Hogwarts?!?! She's coming to MY school? I'll be seeing her everyday! I can't...I can't believe this!_ Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Hogwarts, ay? We go there also!" Ron smiled at Jen.  
  
"Seriously?" Jen asked, leaning foward to see Ron. Ron nodded.  
  
"I don't believe it! The year we leave is the year you go!" Fred said, disappointed. George shook his head in disgust.  
  
"So, you're going to be in your sixth year, then?" Hermione leaned forward as well, blocking Jen from seeing Ron.  
  
"Yeah. I transferred from a little school in Croatia, called The Croatian School for Witches and Wizards. Apparently, there's a large population of wizards and witches residing in Croatia...large enough to fill up a day-time school. So I went there. It was until...until..." Jen's voice started to trail off and quaver. Everyone at the table began to look at her. She reached for her cup and began to drink, blinking to clear away tears. "...Until recent events that I had to move here to England."  
  
"Who'll you be living with?" Arthur asked.  
  
"My uncle. I haven't even met him yet...don't even know his name either. He's from my mother's side...her brother. Apparently, he didn't get along very much with her..." Jen said.  
  
"What were you doing all the way in France, then?" Molly asked.  
  
"Well, because it was a day-time school, I took part in a few muggle activities as well. One of them was trying out for the dance team when I was ten. I've been break-dancing for two years back then, so I luckily made it. Ever since then, I've been traveling all around the world, performing. France happened to be my last performance, and I'll miss the team so much...break-dancing was my life...that and playing Quidditch." Jen explained.  
  
"Quidditch?! You play Quidditch also?" Ginny asked, eagerly.  
  
"Yes...in fact, I was my old school's Seeker..." Jen said quietly. Harry looked up at the sound of Seeker.  
  
_Oh, Merlin's beard...could this get ANY better...First, this beautiful girl walks into my life. Then, she has the SAME birthday as me...Next, she goes to Hogwarts...and now, she was a Seeker!_ Harry thought, smiling.  
  
"Seeker, ay? Looks like you have some competition, Harry!" Ron said, leaning forward to look at both Harry and Jen. A small smile began to curl on Hermione's lips.  
  
Jen looked at Harry. Harry turned to look at Jen. "I...I'm the Seeker for the Griffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts..." He said quietly.  
  
"Really?" Jen asked, eagerly.  
  
"I was Seeker also...last year. But I'm not going to be the Seeker anymore..." Ginny started. "A horrible woman, Umbridge, forbidded Harry to play, so I had to fill in for his spot as the Seeker. Nonetheless, it was only temporary...Harry is way better than me, and I don't even plan on trying out this year."  
  
"You should! Even if your not going for Seeker! Quidditch is an amazing game!" Jen encouraged. Ginny smiled at her.  
  
"Jen's right, Ginny...and you weren't bad at all! you were quite impressive!" Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Harry! You are an amazing Seeker. Everyone knows it! Griffindor wouldn't have won HALF the games if it weren't for you!" Ginny answered back. Everyone but Jen and Harry began to agree.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, when Jen placed her fork down. "Well, I think I'm about done...thank you, Mrs. Weasley, for quite a great meal. If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back..." she said politely, standing up from the table and dashing upstairs to where her things were placed.  
  
"I think I'm about done as well, mum." Ron said, pushing his plate away. One by one, everyone started to finish their meal as well. Hermione, Ron, and Harry began to clear the tables, placing the dishes in the sink. Ginny, Fred, and George began to wash them. Everyone was so busy that they didn't notice their guest quietly walk down the stairs, holding three objects in her hand. Harry cleared the last plate and was wiping his hand on a towel.  
  
"Hey, Potter!" The girl said, rather loudly. Everyone turned around, although Harry was the only one being called. Smiling, she threw Harry's Firebolt at him. Catching it with his hand, he took his attention away from his broomstick, and looked at Jen curiously. She threw her broomstick to her other hand and held on to a circular, fist-sized, blue box with the other.  
  
"How about a little one-on-one outside?" Jen asked, the smile still plastered on her face. Harry threw on a look of confusion. She placed the box on the table, and taking off the cover, took out a golden snitch.  
  
"Now, let's see who's the better seeker, Potter..." Jen said, smiling at him. Harry looked at the snitch, and then back to Jen's eyes. Wiping off the look of confusion, he smiled back at Jen and nodded. Then, Harry and Jen walked out the front door and into the evening air as the others quickly followed behind them...  
__________________________________________________________________

  
Well, that's all for now! I know it's short, but the next chapter is really, really long! However, do you even WANT the next chapter? If you do, tell me so by RESPONDING! Yes, people, please review my story! I need a review! Please!


	6. Dementors

Thanks, imadork32489, for your review! No, Harry and Jen are not twins, for Jen is of Asian descent. So why the similarities, you ask? You shall soon find out in further chapters! *Grins devilishly* Please, keep reviewing!  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone, except for Jen!

Chapter 6   
  
On this cool summer night during the last week in August, the conditions were perfect for flying. Although it was around 8:30 in the evening, it was still light out, the sun enduring longer during these days. Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were standing by the house as Harry and Jen walked a little further into a wide-open field.  
  
"All right, Potter..." Jen said in a quiet voice. "I'll place the snitch on the ground, and we turn around. Then, we'll count to five. Once we reach five, mount off the ground on your broom, and whoever gets the snitch first, wins..."  
  
"You got it..." Harry said, smiling.  
  
"All right, then." Jen said. Looking for a final time at Harry's intent green eyes, she slowly placed the snitch on the ground. She never moved her eyes off Harry once. Then, smiling, she whipped around as Harry did the same.  
  
_"Wow, she's beautiful..."_ Harry thought to himself. He couldn't believe this was happening. He must've been the luckiest wizard in the world. Harry knew he was quiet and shy, no doubt about. He was always nervous around Cho, her being popular and outspoken and all. But it seemed things were taking a turn, as Jen was the gentle one now.  
  
"One..." Jen started the count.  
  
"Come on, Harry! You can do it, mate!" The two standing against each other heard Ron scream.  
  
"Two..."  
  
"You can get it first, Jen! I know you can!" Hermione said, defending her. Ron looked at her in disbelief as all Hermione did was sneer at him.  
  
"Three..."  
  
"Come on, Harry! Let's see what you're made of!" Ginny was heard, cheering. Harry started to take deep breaths. He was actually getting nervous! Him? Nervous as Seeker? Never!  
  
"Four..."  
  
"Let's go, Jen! Yeah, come on now!" Fred and George were heard, cheering the pretty little girl on.  
  
"Five!"   
  
At that moment, Harry and Jen both bent their knees, and flew off the ground. Soaring high into the air, they both kept a look out for the slightest sight of fluttering, golden wings. Jen flew higher than Harry, keeping her eyes peeled. Harry began to circle around, looking intently for the golden snitch.   
  
Jen looked by the house, scanning every inch. Nothing. She had to be the first to catch the snitch! She had to! If she beat the 'famous' Potter, she'd have two things: hold the memory over his head forever and be able to talk to him about something. That's all the Jen wanted to do...talk to Harry. She couldn't help but think that maybe she was starting to develop _feelings_ for the boy. His deep, green eyes...his black, ruffled hair...his cute smile...could she?  
  
Harry began to search high and low. He started to ride over the trees, looking through the leaves and branches. He had to catch this snitch. He had to! Everyone knew Harry was an amazing Seeker. Even Harry admitted that he was pretty decent. But Harry knew that no matter what, this little match that was occurring was only doing the one thing he wanted: bringing Jen and him closer.  
  
That's when Jen saw it...the golden snitch! Harry was right below her, looking in the opposite direction. The snitch started to flutter behind Harry and then took off away from him. Jen dove her broom straight down. It seemed to the others watching that Jen was going to hit him! But she pulled up before she had a chance to touch him, and soared off after the snitch. Harry, turning around and seeing the fluttering wings that had been behind him only moments before now start to grow farther and farther away, took after the snitch.  
  
Harry, cursing himself inside his head for not seeing the snitch, began to catch up to Jen. Now, it was neck and neck. The snitch was just within each of their grasps. Screams and cries from the others were being heard as they both extended their hands to grab it.  
  
Jen started to fly a little farther than Harry, the snitch barely grazing her fingertips. The snitch moved to the left, right in front of Harry's hand! Harry started to move forward, getting a little further than Jen, the snitch almost in his palm.  
  
The snitch moved back to the right, in front of Jen's path. Harry, Jen, Harry, Jen...the snitch moved back and forth into the opposite person's path whenever they got a little farther than the other.   
  
"Harry, Jen, look out!" Hermione bellowed. Harry and Jen, for the first time taking their attention off the snitch, pulled up immediately from almost smacking straight into a forest of trees. Jen started to soar up, touching the bark of a tree with her sneakers. Harry was right next to her, doing the same.   
  
As they shot up from above the tree line, they saw the golden snitch pop up from the leaves of a tree centered in the middle of the forest. Harry and Jen both dived for it, growing closer and closer to the trees. They were three seconds from getting the snitch, which was deciding where to fly off next.  
  
Two seconds...Harry looked at the corner of his eye, and smiled, seeing the determination on Jen's face. Jen turned her face toward Harry and winked, whipping her head back and focusing again on the snitch. One second...  
  
That's when Harry saw a dark shadow start to follow them. A blood-curling scream was heard as the light started to evaporate from the sky. Harry and Jen both stopped and turned around. They saw a huge, black, rolling cloud start to move over the Weasley's house. Leading the darkness was no other than two Dementors.  
  
"Oh my..." Jen said, breathing in a sharp in-take of air.  
  
"Harry! Dementors!" Hermione was heard, screaming.  
  
"The house! Get in the house!" Molly said, ushering Fred, George, and Ginny in.  
  
"No, mum! They've come for Harry!" Ron said, pointing. Sure enough, the cloud of darkness continued to roll over, shielding half of the house from daylight. The Dementors started to fly faster, toward Jen and Harry.  
  
"Harry! GET OUT OF THERE!" Arthur screamed. Harry's mind began to fill with thoughts of what happened only a few months ago at the Ministry of Magic. Him and his friends against the Death Eaters...the Order bursting in to protect them...Bellatrix LeStrange killing Sirius...Voldemort...Lord Voldemort coming to the Ministry and trying to kill Harry...Dumbledore protecting him...  
  
Harry's eyes shot open as he realized..._Voldemort wanted to kill me back then...he failed...and now he's come to do it again!_   
  
"Go! GO!" Harry screamed, turning away from the Dementors. Both him and Jen started to soar, the Dementors close behind them. Harry and Jen flew as fast as they could, the Dementors' cold presence breathing down their necks. Harry's mind started to picture horrible images...sadness fell upon him...  
  
"Happy thoughts, Jen! Think them!" Harry screamed. Harry looked to Jen in alarmingly as he saw her start to drift away, thinking she would never feel happy again.  
  
Harry flew closer to Jen and bumped into her. She snapped her head awake. She had to fight them, she had to.  
  
"Split up!" Harry screamed. Harry knew that if they went separate ways, the Dementors would surely follow him. This would allow Jen to go back to the house, where she would be well protected. Although Harry would be the only one flying out there once she did get in her safe haven, he didn't care...he wanted Jen to be safe...he NEEDED her to be safe...  
  
Harry turned right as Jen steered her broom to the left. Harry saw as both Dementors turned after him; saw Jen fly back toward the house.  
  
_You wanna kill me?_ Harry thought to himself._ You're both gonna have a bloody hell of a hard time doing it..._   
  
However, to Harry's surprise and horror, the two Dementors steered away from Harry and began to cut Jen off from getting to the house. As Jen saw one of the Dementors block her path in the front of her, she turned her broom the other way. As she flew away from the first Dementor, she stopped short to see the other Dementor fly toward her from the other way.  
  
Jen turned her broom up and shot toward the sky. The Dementors followed her, one next to the other, as she shot back toward the forest. With Harry watching every move and the others in the house watching the scene as well, they saw in horror as the two Dementors began to fly on either side of her. Then, they sandwiched her and grabbed onto her clothes. Jen let out a blood-curling scream as she fell off her broom, and into the arms of the two Dementors. Then, Harry saw as all three started to fall downward, and crash into the forest of trees.  
  
"JEN!!!" Harry screamed, darting after her and flying toward the spot where her and the two Dementors crashed, wand in his hand at the ready...

_______________________________________________________________  
  
Well...that's all for now...Comments, ideas, criticisms...post them! Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! I don't think anyone hates me…so why not take a few second and respond! Just a simple: "It's good. Keep going." Will do! Please, I beg you!


	7. Spells and Patronums

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except Jen and Dustin 

**_Thanks to: _**_imadork32489 and Miss Manda Malfoy, for their lovely reviews…_

Chapter 7 

"NO! Jen!" Harry screamed, growing closer and closer to the spot where the three disappeared from underneath the trees. Harry flew through the hole that they had made falling down and pulled up before touching the ground. He looked around, hoping to see any sign of Jen and the two Dementors. Yet, he saw nothing.

He landed in a forest where the trees grew so tall and thick that light could barely be seen. It somewhat reminded him of the Forbidden Forest, back at Hogwarts, with the air damp and dense, and the environment giving an eerie sense to it.

"Jen!" Harry called her out. He held his breath, listening for some sort of answer. Nothing...He darted his eyes back and forth, looking for some sign of a struggle. He had to squint to make out the figures that started to emerge from the darkness. Everywhere: trees, trees, and trees. A deep mist spread throughout the forest, creating a white fog seen close to the ground.

Harry shut his eyes, saying over and over again that what he saw wasn't true. Jen couldn't have been taken away with the Dementors. She couldn't have...

All of a sudden, a sharp breaking of a twig was heard behind Harry. Harry whirled around, and shouted "Lumos!" A light flared from the tip of Harry's wand as he snapped his head in the direction of the sound.

That's when he saw it...two hooded figures holding up a barely conscious Jen. One was holding up her feet as the other was holding her up by her arms, pulling her closer and closer into a kiss of death.

Harry had to stop them. He had to save them. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry screamed. However, at the same exact moment of Harry calling out the spell, another voice lost in the darkness shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry looked in horror as his wand flew from his hand. His stag was almost fully out when an unknown voice performed a charm to disarm him. Harry saw the wand flying away and land somewhere in the dark forest.

"Accio Wand!" Harry cried out. Almost immediately, Harry's wand flew back to his hand. Just as he turned toward Jen and the Dementors, he heard her feebly cry out, "Expecto Patronum!"

To Harry's amazement, he saw a miraculous site as Jen, barely holding on to her wand, performed the Expecto Patronum spell, conjuring a large, white tiger.

The Dementors instantly dropped her, seeing the large tiger, and started to flee deeper into the woods, opposite the Weasley house, with the animal soon trailing behind.

"You fools!" the voice lost in the darkness cried out, seeing the Dementors flee. With a loud hiss and strong force of wind, the voice was gone.

"Jen!" Harry cried, running over to Jen, who was sprawled on the forest ground. Harry knelt down beside her and lifted her head, placing it on his lap.

Yeah, I know, it was short! But, I definitely have more for you! Please, I beg for you to review! I don't get many, but please, review! It's the only thing that keeps me going! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASEEE REVIEW!


End file.
